Eventually you will see
by Kishusbabe
Summary: Ichigo is a a lonesome teenager. Her father had left her and her mother at age thirteen. Ryou is a parentless teen who's mother and father died when he was but six. together they discover that life can sometimes actually be enjoyable.
1. Prologue

This is a Ryou and Ichigo Fanfiction.

Ichigo is a a lonesome teenager. Her father had left her and her mother at age thirteen. Ryou is a parentless teen who's mother and father died when he was but six. together they discover that life can sometimes actually be enjoyable.

Disclaimer i do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. No matter how much i wished i did.

Prologue

(Ichigo)

Silence fills the room I'm in. A cold breeze blows against my skin. I'm cold, yet hot. Things seem to be confusing when i'm alone. My Name is Ichigo. I'm seventeen years old. I live In a small comfortable home with my mother. I graduated school last year, so I have one part of my life over and done with. I work a full time job at a small coffee shop in downtown Tokyo. My mother works as a striper to help bring the money in faster. We have lived like this for a while, ever since my good for nothing dad left my mother for some blond slut four years ago. We don't have much but we live with what we got. I help my mother with the bills. I really don't mind it, but at times I regret not getting to go out and hang with all my friends. But still I have to do, what I have to do. Well maybe one day this will all come in to perspective. Maybe I will find a way to live out the rest of my life in a greater environment. But until then I have to get to work. I have bills to pay.

(Ryou)

At the age of seventeen things have been falling into place. Sure I don't have parents, but I am getting along fine. I own my own coffee shop, I have a college education, and I do have people here with me. I'm Ryou, my parents died in a fire when I was only six years old. At first things where hard, but finally things are beginning to shape up. When my mother and father passed away I was left with millions of dollars. So money is not an issue for me. Eventually I got bored so I opened a coffee shop. I do have to admit I do get a little lonely, but thats to be expected. I mean I opened this coffee shop so I could be around other people. Even though I will never tell people that but still. Well I have to go open up the shop and wait for my new waitress to get here. Maybe some of them will be hot. Well here we go.

So what do you all think? Has my writing improved? Well enjoy and i'm gonna go write the first chapter that is if you all want me to that is. Tell me and I will.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey here is the first chapter to my new story. Sorry it took so long but, I wanted to make it good. Well on to the story. Oh ya I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. But I do own this writing so ya.

"Today in down town Tokyo, there is a new coffee shop opening up. The owner Ryou Shirogane, and his business partner Keiichiro Akasaka have already hired five employees. Ichigo Momomiya, Mint Aizawa, Lettuce Midorikawa, Pudding Fong, Zakuro Fujiwara. These young woman gave great service during the expection. Not only does this coffee shop have multiple kinds of coffee , but also exotic tasting dishes. Along with the karaoke stand open on Tuesday thru Saturday. Great entertainment, and great food. We recommend this place to all the locals and visitors. The coffee shop opens up at ten am today."

"Ryou did you see the add in the news paper?"

"Yes I did Keiichiro. Hey are the girls setting up?

"Yes they are Ryou. Oh and Ryou might I say, they are very lovely girls."

"Keiichiro You can say it because it is true. Especially that girl Ichigo."

"Personally Ryou, I prefer that girl named Lettuce."

"Well my friend you have always liked the innocent looking girls."

"Well maybe you will get laid. I mean your always in such a bad mood."

"Go to hell Keiichiro."

"I'll see you there my Friend. Well Im going to start some of the cooking."

"Okay, i'll send lettuce in there when she's done."

"Cool."

Keiichiro walked into the kitchen and began to prepare the different kinds of foods, and drinks.

Meanwhile Ryou walked into the lobby and began to help with preparing the coffee shop for there first day of work.

"Girl's today is probably going to be slow but eventually we will get more business. The karaoke starts tomorrow, and expect all of you to perform at least one song everyday it is open. I hope all of you have memorized the specials, and I expect all of you to pull your part around here. If there is any slacking your hours will be shorted, and I hope with the ten dollars that come along with every hour you are working convince you to work hard. I am a very understanding boss but to many screw ups I will fire you. Is there any thing you don't understand ladies? Yes Ichigo."

"Why do we have to sing a song, when the karaoke is open"

"Well Ichigo I want the people that are here to be entertained. Since you work here you have an obligation to entertain the customers and keep them happy karaoke isn't about talent it's about having fun. Not to mention your getting paid as you sing, along with your brakes. Personally I find it pretty sweet if you ask me.Oh and lettuce go in the kitchen and help Keiichiro get everything ready in there.

"Yes sir."

"Hey Ryou we open in a hour are we going to be prepared by then?"

"Zakuro there isn't a reason we wont be. We just have to work at it. Eventually you all will get used to it."

"What ever you say boss man."

Opening of the shop. 10:00 am

"Hello and welcome to Shirogane cafe.My name is Ichigo and I will be your waitress today. Here let me escort you to a table."

"Yes think you ma'am. Do you have any recommendations?"

"Well personally I love the cafe breva it is a cappuccino made with half and half milk, instead of whole milk. The theory is that the mix gives a richer, creamier flavor. Also I like the Kopi Tubruk An Indonesian-style coffee that is very similar to Turkish and Greek in that it's very thick, but the coarse coffee grounds are actually boiled together with a solid piece of sugar. The islands of Java and Bali tend to drink this brew. There are many different types of coffee we have here. Is there anything else I need to explain to you? I am more than happy to help."

"Well yes what is the Vietnamese style coffee?"

"A drink made by dripping hot water though a metal mesh, with the intense brew then poured over ice and sweetened, condensed milk. This process uses a lot more coffee grounds and is thus a lot slower than most kinds of brewing. Have you decided or do I need to come back?"

"Well ill have the cafe breva and he will have a Frappe."

"Okay ma'am. I will be back shortly. Will you like anything with it? We have a tasting plate with different kinds of sweets for only 9.99. It has twenty different cakes on it."

"Yes thank you that sounds great."

"Okay I will be right back."

Ichigo walked into the kitchen and gave Keiichiro the order.

"Wow Ichigo you really know your coffee."

"Thank you Keiichiro. I am a coffee lover."

" I can see that Ichigo. Here's that order."

"Thank you."

Ichigo walked out to the table and gave them the order, along with there bill.

"You both enjoy"

After a really long day, finally it was closing time

"Finally I get to go home.Ryou are you sure you don't want me to help clean up?

"Ichigo you just worked a ten hour shift, go relax."

"Are you sure there is nothing I can do?"

"Well there is one thing Ichigo."

"Yes and what is that Ryou?

"Go out with me on Sunday."

"I'll think about it."

"Ok see you tomorrow for work. Bye."

"Bye Ryou. Bye Keiichiro!"

"Bye Ichigo!"

"Well Ryou, did you ask her out?"

"Yes she said she would think about it."

"Well you just have to wait."

"Ya I guess I do. Night man."

"Night Ryou."

Well there's the first chapter. I want 5 reviews for more . Peace see you later.


End file.
